Adventure
Adventurers are in charge of reporting discoveries to those interested in treasures, artifacts, exotic animals and new places. They excel in sailing and survival skills, providing helpful abilities to their fleet. Schools *Beginners Adventure *Intermediate Adventure *Advanced Adventure Jobs Skills Guides *Adventurer Mediator's Quests by AhiranUWO *Discoveries Report Guide There are two ways to adventure and gain skill Quests Through the quests, you can recieve adventure missions. Once you finish the quest, you will recieve some experience points, an item such as mediation permit, and money. Maps In the library, you can read books about the different fields of study. Each attempt costs 500 D. The increase in skill ranges from 0-3 and a little information. It may be costly at first, but later on cash is less of an issue. So far, it is the fastest way to gain skill in the adventuring styles. And I would recommend starting in 1-2 different styles. In the beginning area you can eventually get quests that require a skill level of 4. By then you are ready to move on to intermediate areas such as the Middle East. Occasionally, you may find a map in one of the books. If you go to the place where it points to, you will find a discovery and/or treasure. Treasures are found by going to the location that the map says. This can either be a place outside of the gates of a particular city, or a special landing area that you must sail to. (read carefully and check the maps here on the wiki to find places and landing points that you don't know yet.) Before you get out your trusty explorer gear and your pickaxe, always check the necessary skills needed to find the treasure (on the map or quest description) soo you'll not waste time on tresures that you can't get yet. If you don't have the necessary skills you can invite someone that have them to a fleet. The map will usually give a good description of where this special landing point is, but here is a list of some of the keywords, and which direction you should sail to find the correct landing point if you should have trouble: "Land on east bank of Athens" -- sail east-northeast from Athens to the large peninsula that sticks out (Asia Minor) look for trees on the shore. "West Bank of Cairo" -- 'west across the river from Cairo, you should see a desert landing point. '"West Bank of Cairo, Near the interior Giza region" -- 'even deeper into "West bank of Cairo" is a 2nd area called the Giza region. It's blocked by a Diagonal Boulder that says you need more clues to pass by. Completing the '"Investigation of the pyramids of Giza" quest from the Tunis Adventurer guild unlocks the Diagonal Boulder. Maps of these regions can be found here "North West Coast of France" -- '(saved for new additions). '"West Bank of Alexandria" -- 'should just be along the north coast of Africa just west of Alexandria. '"North of The Gulf of Guinea" --''' (saved for new additions). '"East of Plymouth" -- '(saved for new additions). '"North of Beirut" -- '''Beirut is located in he eastern Mediterranean, literally at the intersection of Africa, Asia, and Europe. It is midway on the eastern coast of the Mediterranean sea, directly facing cyprus. '"on the Coast North of Africa" -- 'Possibly every landing point start from Casablanca to Cairo, last time I found it near Ceuta. '"South Bay of Biscay" -- 'Just to the East of Gijon halfway before the Bay shoreline heads North '"Land on southeast bank of Madeira Northeast corner" -- Bad typo. Sail SE from Madeira and hit the landing point on the African coast. "Land on the north of Stockholm westernmost point" -- 'landing site is directly due north from Stockhold, along the coastline north of the peninsula. The landing point was shown on my in-game port permits map as "Gulf of Botnia West Coast" NOTE: This list is far from satisfactory at this point. Someone please edit and add to this list if possible! After getting to the land, this is where you use your map. Go into your items and double click the map. If you're in the correct location, it will indicate the closest direction to follow. It will help if you put the map on your quick bar temporarily as you might be using it a lot depending on the vastness and complexity of the area that they're asking you to explore. Follow the directions until you hear a "ding" combined with the chat message: "the treasure seems to be near here." It's then that you use your search skill. If you find nothing, keep using search until you receive a card that rewards you for your hard work. 'Bearing in mind On your travels you will encounter enemies at sea and land of various levels depending on where you are. So even if your class is not Maritime, investing in good gear, weapons and items will make your travels a lot easier and more fun. Things that you should keep an eye on. *Good weapons and gear. *Decent amount of Crew and good cannons. (don't forget the ammo) *Keep your gold on the bank while adventuring. You never know when someone is going to attack you and steal that 10 million you're running around with. You won't need more than 1 million for any reason that I can think of anyway (100k or 50k is more realistic). *Always keep some kind of medicine and items that can deal damage on the inventory for land battles. Throwing Knife is a good damage item for begginers since the price is cheap and can deal decent damage. Ointments is a good medicine as it is readily available. As your hitpoints get higher, assorted ointments become more useful (though they take more gauge). Category:Classes